Halloween
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Elle has decided on a rather interesting set of costumes for her and Claire as they prepare for a party but what will happen when the holiday brings them closer together. Oneshot


"Come on Claire it will be fun." Elle Bishop said.

"Don't know think you're a little old to be dressing up?" Claire asked.

It was Halloween and Elle was excited because for the first time in years, she got to celebrate it. She had been locked up most of her life and holidays weren't really celebrated within the company facilities. Her father had said that holidays were stupid.

"I haven't worn a costume on Halloween since I was six but I really want you to wear one too." Elle replied. "Besides, it's sexy. Don't cheerleaders like sexy costumes?"

"I think you've seen too many movies." Claire remarked. "Besides it looks kind of tight."

The two girls were in New York. They were currently staying with Claire's uncle Peter Petrelli after their originals plans went south.

"You can't feel pain, Claire." Elle pointed out. "I'll be wearing one too. Besides you kind of owe me for the whole not going to Pinehearst thing."

"I may have saved your life doing that." Claire said. "Did you forget that they threw Peter out the window?"

"Will you please wear the costume?" Elle begged.

"Fine if it will get you to shut up about it." Claire relented.

"Yay!" Elle cheered as she handed Claire the costume.

"I hate you so much." Claire remarked as she went to the bathroom to change.

"That's not true, Claire." Elle said as she began to take her own clothes off. "If you hated me you wouldn't wear the costume. I know that you love me. Besides, your bio-daddy will probably be happy that you're showing up at the party."

"For some reason I'm not sure if he'll appreciate your choice of costume for me." Claire said as she finished putting on the costume that Elle had given her.

"Well I'm sure that they'll be plenty of single guys that will." Elle responded. "That is if you care about guys."

"How many times are you going to bring that up?" Claire asked in exasperation.

"Until you admit that we had a moment on the plane." Elle replied with a smirk on her face.

"For the last time, we did not have a moment and I do not like girls." Claire said in frustration.

"Yeah I believe you." Elle replied sarcastically. "That's why you came to see me immediately after you broke up with fly boy. You probably would have started to make out with me if your mommy hadn't been there with you. It's also why you didn't hurt me and why you didn't tell the world about your powers."

"I didn't tell because Nathan got shot." Claire said.

"Sure keep telling yourself that, cheerleader." The older girl countered. "I know the real reason you didn't tell because you knew that I didn't want you to and you didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"Like I would really care if someone hurt your feelings." Claire muttered as she put the finishing touches on her costume. Elle was also finishing up as well.

"I know that you're lying, Claire." Elle said as the bathroom door opened. "You like to act all tough but I'm pretty sure that you're a romantic at heart. You flirted with your uncle for crying out loud."

"I didn't know that he was my uncle." Claire pointed out as they heard the door to the apartment open. They noticed Peter had walked in wearing his paramedic uniform.

"Well that's an interesting choice of costumes." Peter said as he looked over the two blondes who were each wearing playboy bunny costumes. There was noticeable blush on his face and tightness in his pants.

"It was Elle's idea." Claire replied. "She practically forced me to wear this."

"I didn't force you." Elle argued. "I think you wanted to wear it to please me and show me what a sexy body you have."

"So you two are fighting over that again?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Yes we are." Claire said. "Will you please tell Elle that I am not gay?"

"I'm gonna stay out of this." Peter said as he walked to his room.

"See even your uncle knows that you like me." Elle remarked. She felt like throwing her hands up in victory.

"Or he just doesn't want to get involved." Claire commented.

"That's because he knows that I am right." Elle said. "I am always right."

"He's probably also afraid that you'll shock him for disagreeing with him." Claire pointed out.

"You know that I don't do that much anymore after I learned how to control my powers." Elle replied. "We had another then as well. You gave me those soothing words of encouragement. You probably would have kissed me if Peter hadn't showed up when he did. There's no point in denying the truth, Claire. You like me."

"This discussion is over." Claire remarked. "I need you to help me set up for the party."

"Only if you kiss me." Elle declared.

"Fine." Claire said as she gave Elle a peck on the cheek.

"That doesn't count." Elle whined.

"You didn't say where I had to kiss you." Claire replied with a smirk. "Besides, even if I did like you, which I don't, you would have to give me dinner and movie first."

"Okay." Elle said.

"Okay what?" Claire asked in confusion.

"If you want a date, I'll give you a date." Elle replied as she began to go through Peter's selection of movies. "Hmm it seems like Mr. Emo Boy scout only has a bunch of horror movies. What the hell is _Pathology?"_

At that moment, Peter stepped out his room wearing his normal clothes.

"So I've gotta go get a costume." Peter announced. "You know by now, don't destroy the apartment. I'll probably get something to eat on the way."

"Buy some new movies while you're out." Elle remarked as Peter walked out the door.

"I don't want a date." Claire pouted.

"Just try to enjoy it." Elle said as she put _Saw _in the DVD player and sat down on the couch. She motioned for Claire to sit next to her. Claire did so reluctantly.

Throughout the movie, Claire ending up cuddling up against Elle. Elle seemed to be laughing at the movie.

"How can you find this funny?" Claire asked.

"I don't know maybe I'm just desensitized to torture from actually being tortured for so long." Elle remarked. "But this is what Halloween is all about. Watching scary movies and cuddling up against the ones you love. Well that and candy."

"I don't love you." Claire argued. "You're just the only other person here."

"Keep telling yourself that, Claire Bear." Elle responded with a sweet smile.

"Don't call me that." Claire commanded.

"What are you going to do about it?" Elle beckoned.

Claire pushed Elle over so she had her pinned to the ground.

"Wow Claire, I didn't know this movie turned you on so much." Elle joked. "Careful I don't need you to go all abusive girlfriend on me."

"I'm not your girlfriend." Claire stated as she looked Elle in the eye below her.

"Correction you're not my girlfriend yet." Elle remarked as she sent a spark through Claire's hand. It didn't hurt the teenager but the impulse caused her to let go. Elle rolled out from under her. It was at that time that they noticed that the movie was ending. "I guess it's time for me to start dinner."

Claire got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Elle shocked her as she tried to open the refrigerator.

"I said I'm cooking." Elle remarked.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Claire asked.

"Yes I know how to cook." Elle replied. "I spent a month living on my own. So go wait in the living room while I cook for you."

Claire listened because while she couldn't hurt by Elle shocking, she didn't want the girl burning holes in her costume. She didn't particularly like it but it was the only one that she had. She did kind of wish that she didn't let Elle pick out the costumes.

"Oh and by the way. It's hard for you to say you don't like me when you're wearing skintight clothing with your nipples like that." Elle remarked.

Claire looked like and noticed that indeed her nipples were hardened.

"It's from the cold." Claire babbled.

"The heat is on." Elle replied with a smirk as she returned to dinner preparation.

Claire grumbled and turned the TV on.

About half an hour later, it was 7:00 and the dinner was done. Elle put out two plates of grilled chicken and corn.

"We need to set up after dinner." Claire remarked. "The party starts in an hour."

"Just eat." Elle commanded.

"Wow this is good." Claire said as she tasted the food.

"I told you I could cook." Elle gloated as she took a bite off her own plate. Once the dinner was done, she added. "Alright it's time for you to kiss me."

"I never said I would kiss you." Claire said, taken aback.

"Yes you said if I gave you dinner and a movie you would kiss me." Elle replied. "And you get to stop until I pull away or you need to breathe. Well technically you don't need to breathe because your lungs regenerate so until I need to breathe."

Claire moaned and walked over to Elle and pressed her lips against the other girl's reluctantly. Elle kissed back aggressively. She rubbed her tongue along Claire's lips and Claire opened her mouth. Elle began the touch dance and Claire began to play along. She was starting to get into get and even began to move her hands over Elle's body before the two of them parted at the same time breathlessly.

"So am I a good kisser?" Elle panted.

"Yeah." Claire also panted.

"Now can you still say that you don't like me?" Elle asked.

"I guess not." Claire answered.

It was at that moment Peter walked back inside.

"So what costume did you get?" Elle asked curiously.

"I decided to go as Peter Parker from _Spider Man 3_" He said.

"Yeah I always did think that he looked like you in that movie." Elle remarked.

"So you two are finally together." Peter stated.

"How did you know?" Claire asked.

"There's a lot less tension between you two." Peter explained. "You see, when I took the formula, I gained a different form of empathy. I can sense and manipulate emotions. I thought about giving the two of you a push but I figured it would best to let you work it out on your own."

"Always the goody two shoes." Elle remarked as grabbed of her fellow bunny's hand. Claire smiled back at her feeling free of the secret that she held. She suddenly felt a lot calmer

"Peter!" Claire yelled at her uncle after she realized what he was doing.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Peter commented.

Around 8:00, the guests started to arrive. The first ones there were Matt and Daphne. Matt was dressed as a football player and Daphne was dressed Wonder Woman.

"Whoa is this a party or a playboy club?" Daphne asked as she noticed Claire and Elle.

Elle tried to shock her but she darted away to which Elle pouted at.

"It's okay." Claire said a she put her arm around Elle's shoulder.

"Well it's before Thanksgiving looks like I win the bet." Daphne said to Matt.

"What bet?" Claire asked.

"We made a wager on how long it would take you to get together." Matt explained.

The rest of the guests were dressed as followed.

Hiro and Ando: Batman and Robin

Mohinder: M. Night Shyamalan

Peter's friend Hesam: King Leonidas.

Nathan wasn't there. There was one final knock on the door. It was Peter's new girlfriend Caitlin. It was very difficult to find her after she was almost lost in a nonexistent future. She happened to be dressed as Mary Jane.

"Everybody this is my girlfriend Caitlin." Peter introduced.

"Hello" Caitlin remarked.

Eventually the party came to an end and only Elle, Claire, Peter, and Caitlin were there. Elle walked up to the Irish lass.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"About what?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm the one who killed your brother." Elle responded. "And before you say anything, let me say that I was a different person back then. I feel remorse for doing it now. I don't expect you to forgive me but I want to let you know that I do feel bad for it. Thank you for listening."

Elle walked back to her and Claire's room.

"So I told her." The older girl replied.

"That's good." Claire said as she kissed Elle. "You know I think Halloween might be my new favorite holiday."

So this Halloween oneshot was inspired by Insanetwin16's oneshot called Trick or Treat. You should read that. And don't forget to review this.


End file.
